marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
3-D Man (film)
3-D Man is an American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Set in the 1950s, it tells the story of two brothers, Charles & Hal Chandler, two former US Air Force pilots who are able to merge into the individual 3-D Man & must stop a criminal, the Golden Claw, as well as an army of Skrulls. Plot Summary In the 1950s, pilot Charles Chandler manages to persuade his younger & immature brother Hal to join him & the US Air Force. During a mission, Charles & Hal's fighter is ambushed by Skrull ships. In an attempt to save his brother's life, Charles ejects Hal from the fighter jet before being seemingly killed in an explosion, while Hal, in turn, is left nearly crippled. While trying to move on, Hal notices that his glasses have an imprinted image; through his glasses, he sees his brother Charles, who isn't really dead but rather a two-dimensional being. When the two brothers come together, Charles & Hal become the 3-D Man, & together as one, they must take on the army of Skrulls. Cast * Shane Harper as Charles "Chuck" Chandler/3-D Man : A former pilot in the US Air Force, Charles was turned into a two-dimensional being (visible only to his brother Hal) as a result of being exposed to Skrull radiation. *Reyn Robinson as Harold "Hal" Chandler/3-D Man : The younger brother of Charles, Hal first starts off as immature & always getting into trouble. After Charles sacrificed himself to save Hal, who in turn was left nearly crippled, his behavior degraded to guilt & self-doubt. Hal is able to merge with his brother to become 3-D Man, although this causes him to slip into a coma while Charles is active. *Stefanie Scott as Margaret "Peggy" Clark : Hal's girlfriend, who is later revealed to be pregnant with his child. *TBA as Isaiah Bradley : An ex-US soldier who was dishonorably discharged from the Army & is working to atone for his mistakes. *TBA as Plan Chu/Yellow Claw : The film's main antagonist; a criminal from Chinese & former leader of the Sept, the Asian branch of Hydra. *TBA as Eric Sinkovitz/Cold Warrior : A member of Yellow Claw's gang; a scientist who created a means of giving himself superhuman powers by drastically reducing his body temperature with the aid of a protective suit. *TBA as Heathrow Vance/Great Video : A member of Yellow Claw's gang; a former scientist who possesses x-ray vision which allows him to see people's skeletons, through people's clothes, & even through walls & doors; unfortunately, prolonged exposure to his vision caused unconsciousness & even death. *TBA as Skull-Face : A member of Yellow Claw's gang; the skeleton of an alleged demon who was burned at the stake many centuries ago, & restored to life by 50 million volts of electricity. *TBA as Ivan Kronov/Electro : A member of Yellow Claw's gang; a Communist agent who can channel electricity through his body. *TBA as Dwight D. Eisenhower :The 34th President of the United States, he is the target for kidnapping by Yellow Claw. Currently, unknown roles include Delroy Garrett Jr., former athlete & future successor as 3-D Man, & Jonathan Tremont, leader of the Triune Understanding, both of whom exist in the 21st Century. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Earth-199999